


Received Asks

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Male on Male, Shota, cock drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: A small set of asks friends have done for me, that they don't feel comfortable with posting themselves for obvious reasons~They're definitely better writers than I am that's for sure!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Training Lil Ren 1

**"How well did shota Ren handle it when he took a bath with Jaune that one time? Did he react well to Jaune's massive cock nearly pressed against his face? And how did Jaune react to lil Ren's slim figure?"**

It had been somewhat awkward, Ren experiencing cock shock for one, his small cock twitching and growing to its full three inch size as he stared Jaune’s massive endowment. He didn’t know how his older friend hid that! The scent was...his eyes drooped and he inhaled sharply, his small chest expanded as his lungs filled with Jaune’s musky scent. He quivered as his little cock throbbed, shooting out small streams of cum onto his older friend’s balls. His face burned from the embarrassment, but Jaune only pulled him close with a soft comforting chuckle.

  
  


Jaune on the other hand, was rather... _taken_ , by Ren’s slim form. It was odd, he had never really _noticed_ Ren before, not in _that_ way, but the slim, feminine boy was very attractive. A lovely slim form, a surprisingly plump rear, and legs for days. A part of his mind was already imagining the younger boy wearing some black silk stockings.

He was surprised when Ren pressed his face against his dick, inhaling deeply, although her felt a bit of smug pride when Ren quivered before him, his cock twitching and squirting out thin streams of cum, splashing harmlessly onto his own testes.

Chuckling, he gently pulled Ren close, pressing his cock between their bodies. He still hadn’t gotten off, but he wasn’t worried about that, he’d have to ease Ren into taking his cock. His rear, while one of the bubbliest he had ever seen, he knew his tiny little hole couldn’t handle his cock. But he could help train him...only time would tell to see if this plan bore fruit...


	2. Training lil Ren 2

**How was shota Ren's first time when his 'training' began? What did Jaune do to egg him into it? How hard was it for Jaune to resist just burying himself balls deep in the younger boy? Or before any of this did Ren get a taste first?**

Ren bent over in front of Jaune, cheeks flushed as his older crush peeled his shorts and panties (black silk ones, lace lined) down, revealing a thick plug nestled behind his small smooth balls and between his plump cheeks. His cock twitched, dripping precum onto the floor as Jaune gently tapped the buzzing plug.

He buried his face into the bedding as Jaune gently grasped his slender cock and stroked it, pumping it gently while he pressed kisses to his balls, the sensations so intense that he could feel every slight crease of his crushes lips on his sensitive skin.

He released a cry and bit the blanket underneath him, knees shaking so hard they smacked together as Jaune’s tongue came into play, licking over the tender orbs, before he came with a broken cry as his crush drew his balls into his mouth, sucking and rolling them over with his tongue.

He came, hard and long, moaning embarrassingly loudly as his crush, his  _ love _ , continued to stroke his cock throughout the orgasm, until he was twitching dry in Jaune’s palm.

“Here, Ren.” he shivered as he heard Jaune’s husky voice, looking to see him holding a cup, “Have something to drink.”

Ren gratefully took it and started drinking without even looking, almost freezing when he tasted a very familiar flavor, a sweet, salty, musky tang. Despite himself, his cock throbbed again as he drank it down gratefully as Jaune rubbed his body tenderly. He had come to love the taste of Jaune’s cum...and his own mixed in didn’t hurt the flavor any.

“You’re doing so well, Ren...do you feel like trying to go further today?” Ren  _ melted _ in Jaune’s embrace. That was part of what made him fall in love with Jaune. He never pushed for more than he was willing to try or give. If he ever felt uncomfortable, he stopped. He nodded gently, turning and wiggling his rear a bit, before reaching back and grabbing his cheeks, pulling and spreading them open.  _ “Go ahead, Jaune...you can be the first to use my…” _ his cheeks burned,  _ “use my boy pussy…” _ he was embarrassed, but knew from the growl and gentle tugging on the plug in his ass, as well as the twitching of Jaune’s cock underneath him, that the older blonde loved it.

  
He gasped as the buzzing plug was removed, turned off, and tossed to the side, and swallowed as he felt the fat head of Jaune’s cock pressing against his loosened hole. Setting his jaw in determination, Ren  _ thrust _ back.


	3. Training lil Ren 3

**How well did Ren take to having his boy pussy used? How often do the two of them do it? Do they ever have fun in public or what's Ren's favorite thing to do?**

Ren  _ loved _ having his boy pussy used, usually cumming immediately whenever Jaune’s cock slides into it, grinding against that little button inside him and making his own penis go wild, spraying his cum all over in front of him...or on his own face if Jaune put them into a position that he called ‘The Piledriver’. And he would cum continually, his balls being so empty that his penis fired dry, while his belly was bloated from all the cum that Jaune had pumped into him.

It had only gotten more intense from there. Ren had become addicted to being filled with both Jaune’s cock and his cum, so there was rarely a day that went by where he wasn’t riding Jaune’s massive dick or being pounded into the nearest surface.

It had even gotten to where Ren was doing riskier and riskier things, such as wearing no underwear and hiding under tables, fishing Jaune’s cock out and either draining his balls of several loads or turning around and fucking himself on the massive cock while his lover spoke to whoever they were with. He was lucky they hadn’t gotten caught yet...but the ‘punishments’ he always got for being such a slut were  _ wonderful _ , being fucked and spanked and made to cum and cum and  _ cum _ …

...Ren wouldn’t ever change a thing.


	4. Ass Vs Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune would you rather get a but job from Loli!Pyrrha or a titjob from Loli!May?

Jaune blinked. Rapidly. “W-Why would I choose between them?!” he demanded. “That’s like choosing between your favorite dessert and your favorite drink!” he grabbed the two naked, cum-covered and blushing loli girls and cuddled them close to his own naked body, cupping Pyrrha’s bubbly rear and May’s large breast, fondling and squeezing their assets.

“May’s breasts are the softest pillows that wrap around my cock!” May smiled through her intense blush as she leaned over and rubbed her breasts against Jaune’s hard cock, shivering as her sensitive nipples grazed the hot flesh.

“And Pyrrha’s bubbly bottom is the perfect blend of fat and muscle to grip my cock and hold it tight!” he punctuated his words by giving Pyrrha’s rear a firm slap, making the redhead moan and squirm against him, rubbing said bubbly rear against him.

“And when working together, well, you can see the results…” he gestured to May’s cum-coated chest and Pyrrha’s streaked back and rear, chuckling at their blushes. “Now, my lovelies, what do you say we get back to feeling good?” he asked, getting bright smiles from both redheads as they placed their assets against the blonde’s cock once more, and began to work them up and down, moaning as well as Jaune’s skilled fingers slipped between their thighs and began to work at their cores.

Moan, whimpers, and cries of pleasure filled the room for some time thereafter.


End file.
